This invention relates to a drive circuit for a motor/generator.
Tokkai-Hei-11-275826 published by the Japanese Patent Office in 1999 discloses a motor/generator provided with a plurality of rotating electrical machines which are controlled by a single inverter.
When a normal inverter is used in the above type of motor/generator, the inverter must supply a current to the plurality of rotating electrical machines and therefore the problem has arisen that a high-voltage power source must be provided. It has been proposed to solve this problem by the provision of a booster circuit in the drive circuit of the motor/generator. However excessive current may be applied to the booster circuit when the position for the booster circuit is not suitably selected.
The present invention has the object of providing a drive circuit for a motor/generator comprising a booster circuit to which excessive current is not applied.
In order to achieve above object, this invention provides a drive circuit for a motor/generator, having an inverter and a direct current power source supplying electrical power to the inverter, the motor/generator being driven by the inverter and having a first rotating electrical machine which mainly functions as a motor and a second rotating electrical machine which mainly functions as a generator.
The drive circuit comprising a booster circuit for boosting a voltage of the direct current power source, the booster circuit is disposed at a position where a current for rotating the first rotating electrical motor cancels out with a current generated by the second rotating electrical machine.
The details as well as other features and advantages of this invention are set forth in the remainder of the specification and are shown in the accompanying drawings.